


In Which Yuuri Expresses Himself with Weed-Killer

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - Fandom, Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri!!! On Ice/Howl's Moving Castle (book version) AU, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: This is a Yuri!!! On Ice/Howl's Moving Castle crossover fic! This is working off of book cannon, not movie cannon. Essentially what could happen if all our favorite ice skaters lived in the magical world of Ingary!





	

“Yuuri, dear, why don’t you take your temper outside, and deal with the weeds along the mansion’s drive?” Victor said sweetly. Yuuri _hmphed_ stomping over to the sink to retrieve the bucket of weed killer he had inadvertently created.

            “Take Georgi with you!” Victor called sweetly. Yuuri very pointedly ignored him, filling a watering can with the vile liquid the combination of anger and magic had produced. But he did hand Georgi the bucket, keeping the watering can for himself. Turning the handle green-side down, Yuuri shuffles out the door. Half-turning, he studies the abandon mansion Victor had chosen.

            “He could at least make the place look decent, instead of traipsing off to Wales,” Yuuri grumbled. The first quarter of the drive (and a good border of grass, because Yuuri was angry and not being careful) received a very forceful dose of weed killer. Georgi followed behind him at a safe distance. As his anger cooled and his aching joints reminded him, just because he was mad at Victor didn’t give him excuse to be rude to everyone.

            “You really can’t remember anything?” he asked Georgi.

            “Well, I can remember a little. Bits and pieces. I think the Witch had me for a long time. I had something she wanted… or she thought I did.”

            “What did she want?” Yuuri asked. “Why did he bring you into the shop that time?”

            “He wanted to know about Victor, and I was trying to keep him from finding out… whatever it was, by thinking about Phichit. I didn’t know he had a brother. I’m so sorry, Yuuri.” Georgi stared miserably at his feet. Yuuri backtracked to pat Georgi on the shoulder, before resuming his weed killing more calmly.

            “Then you went to Upper Folding?” Yuuri asked. Georgi nodded.

            “Looking for Phichit,” he said. “He and Ciao Ciao were very kind to me, though neither of them knew me… Then Victor kept coming around, flirting with Phichit.” Georgi growled a little bit. “Phichit even asked me to bite him, make him go away, until he started asking about you…”

            “What!” Yuuri squawked, barely missing his shoes with the weed killer, which caused the ground to smoke ominously.

            “Phichit said you were his brother without thinking, and then Victor said you were old… Phichit was heartbroken. He said something horrible had to have happened to you, and that you were too kind-hearted to see through Victor… He was so upset… I managed to turn into a man long enough to say I’d come keep an eye on you,” Georgi finished.

            “What nonsense! I’m in no danger from Victor. He only chases the young and beautiful, anyway. Thank Phichit for the thought, but I don’t need a watchdog.” Georgi let out a whine, very like the dog he had recently been.

            “You did,” he said sadly, “but I got here too late.”  Yuuri went pale at his words.

            “Nonsense!” he growled, spinning with the watering can, causing Georgi to jump backwards with a yelp and scurry away from him.

            “Curse you all!” he yelled after Georgi.

            “I won’t believe it,” Yuuri muttered to himself. “Victor’s impossible! And, I’m an old man!” He tromped down the driveway, venting his uncertain emotions on the hapless weeds. He refused to think about his inability to face his brothers. Or how things had felt slightly _off_ for a while now. No, he wouldn’t think about any of those things. Never mind that Yakov was trusting him to keep Victor from going to the bad… Curse it all! Yuuri refused to believe he had gotten caught by a stupid suit that he stupidly accidentally enchanted himself! Though the blue and silver suit seemed to have the same effect…

            “Victor doesn’t even like me!” Yuuri told himself comfortingly.

 A familiar _tok tok tok_ distracted Yuuri from his anger, and the scarecrow popped into view.

           “We’re not here, you don’t see us,” Yuuri muttered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “We’re not here. Keep moving. Go away. Go twice as fast, three times as fast, ten times as fast!” he muttered, hoping desperately that it would work. The scarecrow paused for a moment, as if uncertain what it should do, then sped away from the mansion in great bounds. Yuuri bit his bottom lip and slowly released the breath he had been holding, walking as quickly as he could back to where he had left Georgi.

           “You didn’t want it here?” Georgi asked. Yuuri shook his head.

           “That thing frightens me,” he said tightly. At least his heart wasn’t acting funny this time. Glancing toward the mansion, Yuuri noticed that it suddenly looked clean and well cared for. A curtain twitches, and Yuuri doesn’t have to guess who was watching them. He stomps determinedly back up the driveway. Yanking open the door, Yuuri finds Yurio and Victor hastily disassembling a spell on the work bench. At least some of it was to fix the mansion, Yuuri knows, but he will eat a shoe if the rest of it wasn’t a listening spell of some sort. Yurio and Victor both look at him guiltily. Christophe dove down into his logs.

          “Stay behind me, Yurio,” Victor said, tucking the younger man behind him.

          “Eavesdropper! Snoop!” Yuuri shouted.

          “Do you not like the color of the shutters?” Victor asked innocently.

          "That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Yuuri yelled. “How… how, how long have y-you k-known…?”

          “That you’re under a spell?” Victor supplied helpfully. “Quite a while now.” Yuuri’s face turned red, and it looked like he might start yelling again. Yurio leaned out from behind Victor. “Beka told me,” he started nervously, but Victor interrupted him. “Phichit let it slip too, and you all know how Ciao Ciao can talk… Even Christophe told me--- when I asked him. But really, Yuuri, do you think I don’t know my business well enough to know a strong spell like that when I see it?” Yuuri stayed silent, keeping his sometimes dubious assessment of Victor’s skills to himself. Victor was still talking. “… I even tried to take it off you a couple times myself, when you weren’t looking. That’s why I took you to Yakov, to see if he could do anything. Yuuri, I can only conclude that you like being in disguise!” Yuuri spluttered wordlessly.

          “Your family is so strange! Is your name really Phichit too?” That was the last straw for Yuuri. He grabbed the bucket off weed killer from Georgi and tossed it at Victor. Victor ducked. Yurio dodged. Christophe caused the rest of the weed killer to go up in a sheet of green flame from floor to ceiling.

         “That was strong!” he commented.

         “Yuuri doesn’t do anything by halves,” Victor agreed.  Yuuri retreated to his chair to sulk. Victor turned his attention to Georgi.

         “I’m glad to see you’re not actually a half-wit,” the silver-haired wizard said. “Do you remember what about me the Witch wanted to know?”

         “She wanted to know about Russia,” Georgi said.

         “Ah, I thought would be it,” Victor said disappearing into the bathroom.

 

         When he reappeared, his suit was glossy black, and his hair shone like starlight.

         “Tomorrow’s Midsummer’s Eve, Yurio, so the Witch might try something. Keep all the defenses up like I taught you. I won’t be back until late.” Victor turned to Georgi. “You’re quite a mess, but I have an idea what happened to you. I’ll try to sort it out tomorrow when I get back.” Victor walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob.

         “Yuuri, are you still not going to talk to me?” Victor asked miserably. Yuuri refused to look at him. He knew just how pathetic Victor could sound when it suited him. And he had just _used_ Yuuri to get information out of Georgi.

         “No!” he shouted stubbornly. Victor sighed and slipped out the door. Yuuri glanced over his shoulder at the door knob. Black down for Russia. That’s it! He thought. I don’t care if tomorrow is Midsummer’s Eve, I’m leaving!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite scenes from the book, I hope you enjoyed the re imagining! If there's enough interest, I'll do more with this crossover. Let me know what you think!


End file.
